Your mine, dont ever forget that
by kizunauchiha
Summary: Naruto always gets in trouble because of Sasuke. He doesnt realise why Sasuke picks on him in school. On the last day of school Sasuke shows him exactly why. SasuNaru... violence/rape/abuse
1. Discliamer

Disclaimer

This is a work of fanfiction using characters from Naruto world which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters used in this story are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and i donot claim ownership over them or Naruto franchise. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

If i did own it Itachi would still be alive:(


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke are both 17 years old and are in their senior year in high school.

in a small apartment a boy is rudely awaken by the blaring noise of his alarm clock..(The clock is then thrown out the window)... _"damn school...making me wake up early"_ grumpily said the blond... He looks in the mirror and realises exactly how he looks. He knew he should have gone to bed early but that episode of supernatural was so amazing he thinks, hell he was shocked when Dean woke up as a demon, anyway back to him walking like a dead man trying to get ready for school. He stops and then grins today is the last day of the semester.. He cant wait for the holidays.. He gets ready and school being not to far away, he just has to take a short walk.

naruto pov

... Its the last day of this semester of Konoha High and the students start piling up . Most have a happy look on their face. A few nerds actually are sad, well to bad for them . A certain raven hair student walks in like he owns this place. He thinks his so cool. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular and the handsome boy in school atleast to the girls. I have no idea what they see in him. Anyway im on a mission to avoid him today, I always get into fights with him and Iruka sensei warned me if i get into another fight he would send me to sasukes house for the holidays so we can get along. Sasuke would probably kill me and say it was an accident.., and since Kakashi is so inlove with Iruka sensei he would agree for me to stay at his and sasukes place.. so im going to try and be on my best behaviour.

Iruka sensei doesnt believe when i say the teme always picks a fight with me. His always shoving me against a locker or trying to trip me, so naturally I fight back but all the teachers never believe that the number 1 student and class president Uchiha Sasuke could ever do any wrong. Im not going to let him get to me..

[time pass home room]

I take my seat next to my best friend Gaara . He might me a little quiet but his an awesome dude.. on the other side of me is shikamaru. Awesome Hinata and Chouji are in this class as well.. I look to the door as see the person im going to try and avoid ... Sasuke is here as well. He looks over the class and spots his friends Kiba and Neji. Kiba looks over at me and gives me a wide tooth grin. Thats never a good sign

[lunch]

With Sasuke being is in every class of mine, its going to be hard to avoid him. But only a few more hours and I'm home free . Gaara's in kakashi's senseis office for a fight. HAHA. Thats my best friend always scarying everyone. I went in the toilets to relieve myself, I was about to close the door but it was pushed open by kiba who roughly grabbed me by the back of my neck._ 'What the fuck are you doing' _I yelled. _'watch your language you fucker, you wouldnt want to get me angry now'_ said kiba tighting his hold. He turns me around and slams me against the wall. My back is bruised now thats for sure. _'what wrong blondie'_ he taunts me_ 'cat got your tongue'..._ _"go fuck yourself'._. I scream at him... He looks at me and then grins _'Id_ _rather fuck you'_... wtf kibas gay.. I look at him shocked . Im strugglin trying to get out of his grasp but his pinned me to the wall. I try to kick him and he punches me in the stomach,fuck its painfull but he still has me pinned. the next thing i know is that sasuke and neji are here as well.

oh no this is definitly not good. Kiba lets me go and I fall to the floor in pain from the punch.. I look up and see sasuke smirking at me..._ 'what the fuck do you want bastard'_... kiba kicks me while on the floor ugh its really hard kicks._ 'Kiba, Neji wait outside make sure no one comes in' _sasuke tells them. the bastard is planning something. the two leave and close the door. he pulls me up and pins my arms over my head with one of his hands. im against the wall again. '_what the fuck.. let go of me you bastard'_. I screamed at him. He looks at me and then smirks_ 'why do want me to let go ? afraid il rape you?' _[smirking] i look at him dumbstuck wtf firts kiba and now sasuke. he licks my cheek. _'wtf are you doing you sick freak _i yell at him. sasukes never done this before.

He leans foward and kisses me, im frozen I have no idea whats wrong with him. He bites my lips as if asking for entrance. I refuse to part my lips. He takes his other hand and roughly squeezes my ass. I gasp from the shock. He takes advantage of that and shoves his tongue into my mouth and rapes my mouth. I bite down on his tongue . He punches me and now i know i've paid him angry. _" So you like it rough, huh?_ he sneers at me. His hands are inching to my jeans, he grips my cock and starts roughly palming it. _'stop' _i wanted to scream at him but it came out as a soft moan._ 'havin fun are you'_ he laughs cruelly at me. He stops and then pushes me down on my knees. I want to cry but i cant let him see . I have to be strong. I look up at him and realise whats happening, his pants and boxers are pooling at his feet and i can see his cock right next to my face. _'suck me of'_ he says in a commanding voice.


	3. Chapter 2

previous chapter

His hands are inching to my jeans, he grips my cock and starts roughly palming it. _'stop' _i wanted to scream at him but it came out as a soft moan._ 'havin fun are you'_ he laughs cruelly at me. He stops and then pushes me down on my knees. I want to cry but i cant let him see . I have to be strong. I look up at him and realise whats happening, his pants and boxers are pooling at his feet and i can see his cock right next to my face. _'suck me of'_ he says in a commanding voice

...

...

I refuse to do what he says and I can see him becoming angry. He has a scowl on his face..._ "Do it or_ _I'll make you"... _I tell him NO... He grabs me by hair and tells me to suck him of again. "Leave me alone you sick freak" I yell at him... He smirks and replies _"either you suck me of or im going to_ _fuck that tight ass of yours." _I looked at him shocked. I just remembered Kiba and Neji are still outside_."So whats your decision dobe, dont test my patience." _I know from the past that sasuke doesnt have any patience if he wants something he takes it. _"I..I'll do it"_ I whimper at him. His face twists into a horrible grin...he lifts my chin and askes "You'll do what Naruto?" He parts my lips with his tongue and I know his enjoying torturing me. "I'll suck you of" I answer my with my head down.. I can feel his eyes boring into my skull. I take his manhood into my hand and bring it to my mouth. Its huge there's no way I can do this. He senses my hestitation and grips my hair pulling it toward his dick. I lick the tip of it and he groans . I've never done this before I av no idea what to do. I take the his cock slowly in my mouth while fisting the base of his cock. Its so big it would'nt be able to go all the way in. I bob my head up and down setting a slow pace. I start to sob I cant believe im so weak. He then starts fucking me pushing his cock deep in my throat. I feel like im going to choke I can hardly breathe and start to cry harder. He cums in my mouth and tells me to swallow. He comes deep in my throat and makes sure I swallow his seed before taking his cock out. "I had fun, lets do this again " he smirks at me. He leans down and faces me "Not a word to anyone dobe. You don't want to get me angry." and he turns to leave . I rush over to one of the stalls and throw up.

normal pov

Naruto sits in the toilets crying to himself. He hears the bell ring for the end of lunch but he cant bring himself to get up. Eventually the next period ended and he knows that Gaara must be wondering were he was. He washes his face and looks into the mirror. His eyes are puffy and red. Gaaras definitly going to know somethings up but he cant bring himself to care.

As he was walking into his next class, the teacher askes him why his so late, he looks at the class ands sees sasuke smirking at him. He tells the teacher he was feeling sick and goes to take his seat. "Theres nothing to do since its the last day just keep quiet till the period over." the teacher says to the class. He takes his seat next to Gaara only to realise that his best friend is looking at him worried.

...

naruto pov...

Gaara knows somethings up, i just look at him and smile and say 'hey'... "Where have you been? u missed last period. Really naruto missing classes on your last day" he shoots me a disapproving look. I send him my famous grin and say 'u know how i am'. seems like he believed it , he goes back to his quiet self.

{last period}

The bell rings for the last period, luckily its with Iruka sensei. All the students slowly take their seat. I can feel someone staring at me. I know its Sasuke, he thinks i might tell sensei but he'l never believe me, no-one will and he knows that. The teacher greets the class and asks the class what they going to do on their holiday. The students ramble about how much fun they going to have, all i can think is il be happy not to see the bastard... Kakashie sensei comes in and both the senseis get into a really quiet discussion. Iruka sensei is blushing madly well thats whats he gets for dating a pervert.

''What you looking at dobe?" ... damn i didn't even hear him come up to me. "hope you not planning on telling our little secret?".he whispers in my ear. I can practically feel his smirk. I ignore him and turn my head the other way and look at Gaara who seems confused as to why Sasuke is here. Sasuke takes a seat next to me and shifts a little closer." Look at me when im talking to you". I still refuse to acknowledge his presence. Im trying my best not to get up and run out of the class to get away from him. "Dobe" he comes so close to me , i can feel his breath " look at me" . I turn towards him and scream " Get the fuck away from me".

"Naruto, can you behave for one day atleast" Iruka sensei bellows. "Why did u scream?" he asked.. "I came to ask him if he was feeling well, and he screamed at me to get away from him" sasuke replied for me, he looks at me with a straight face as if daring me to say something else. "Why cant you ever get along with Sasuke?", he asks me ... lucky for me the bell rings signally the end of this horrible day and i rush out of the class but not before i hear the bastard whisper "see you soon".


	4. Chapter 3

note- naruto is an orphan who is was adopted by Iruka

\- sasuke also an orphan adopted by kakashie although he is rich due to various trust funds from his now deceased family members

* * *

time skip( Its now evening kakashie and Iruka are having dinner at a restaurant. Naruto and sasuke are each at home.

...

"I don't understand whats his problem, I'm starting to think he doesn't like the idea of the both of us dating Iruka?"says kakashie.

_"I don't think its that, naruto would have told me if he did."replies Iruka_

"Then why must he always fight with sasuke?, if this relationship is to work the kids need to get along with each other"

_"You right kakashie, what do you think we should do?"_

"Maybe if we stay together for a while they'll learn to get along"

_"What about the trip we planned for next week? I don't mind leaving naruto alone, he can take care of himself, but naruto and sasuke alone in the house would be asking for trouble."_

"You right, we see how they behave and if they cant be around each other we can cancel."

_"That sounds like a plan"_

...

kakashie and iruka enjoyed their evening and decided tomorrow they would meet for breakfast at kakashis house and then they would tell both the teenagers of their living arrangements.

...

**next day around 7 in the morning at Irukas house**

"_Why do I have to come with you?, his your boyfriend"_

"Because I told you to come Naruto"

_"But I don't want to go"_

" Stop being such a child. Is this because of Sasuke, you always seem to fight with him?"

_"What no , why would i care about him?"_

"Naruto just get dressed"

...

**around the same time at kakashis house**

"Why do you keep smiling at me?" asked Sasuke , he was seriously beginning to wonder if Kakashie had mental isssues.

"I'm not smiling"

"Hn..."

_-kakashi bursts out laughing, Sasuke looks at him with a blank face_

"Did i forget to mention I invited Naruto as well?"

"Hn..."

"What do you think about that?" asked kakashie

"Hn.."

"Sasuke?"

"Why did you invite him?"

"So you two would get along."

"I think we'll get along just fine"(smirk)

...

**Iruka and Naruto arrive at Kakashis house.**

_"Ah right on time Iruka_"... he goes over to Iruka and gives him a kiss on the cheek

_"Morning kakashie ,morning sasuke,_" replies Iruka..._" Naruto say hi to Sasuke"_

_"Hi Sasuke_" mumbled naruto

-Kakashie leads them into the kitchen where the food has already been set. Naruto and Iruka sit next to each other and Kakashie and Sasuke sit on the other side of the table.

_"Well dig in everyone"_ ,says Kakashie very enthusiastically, the table is then surrounded in and uncomfortable silence as Kakashi and Iruka both wonder how to break the new, eventually they get into a conversation about the school year. Throughout the entire conversation Naruto has his head bent looking at his food, using his fork to toss his breakfast around, when he chances a look at Sasuke he sees that he is smirking at him.

_"Enjoying your food dobe?"_ sasuke asked him softly

He doesn't respond and gets kicked under the table on his shin, Naruto winces but pretends nothing happened.

_"Naruto i asked you a question"_ ... hissed sasuke

_"The food tastes fine"_ replied naruto

-Breakfast is soon finished and all of them are relaxing.

_"Listen up"_, Kakashie says.._"Iruka and I have decided that we going to be staying together for a while"_

_"What?,Why?"_ Naruto asked

_"Because"_, Iruka replied _'You and Sasuke need to start getting along,its time to put your differences aside"_

_"That's not fair"_ replied naruto with a sense of dread

_"Naruto relax it will only be for a few weeks_". Kakashie said

_"We only have two rooms sensei!"_ ,screamed Naruto

_"Don't behave like a child Naruto"._. warned Iruka

_"I don't mind sharing a room with Iruka"_ replied kakashie

_"Yea, I'm sure you don't you pervert"_, screamed Naruto

_"That means Naruto, that you and Sasuke will be sharing a room"_ Iruka said sternly

_"No we can't.."_Naruto practically screamed

_"Naruto stop behaving like a child,... Sasuke you haven't said anything, Is something wrong?"_ Iruka asked worriedly

_"Hn. I'm fine , I was just thinking about what you said about sharing a room..."_

_"Is that a problem Sasuke?"_

_"No I think it would be fine"_

"_So it's settled tomorrow we'll come over Iruka_".. said Kakashie excitedly

...

Naruto glares at Sasuke for a long time and Sasuke pretends he doesn't even notice it. Iruka and Kakashie are the only ones that seem happy about it . Iruka and Naruto leave for home so that Kakashie and Sasuke can pack their stuff, since they will be going over tommorow

Evening is soon upon them and Naruto is becoming exceedingly anxious. He and Sasuke are going to share a bed, that's the only thing that is on his mind, sure he can sleep on the sofa ,better yet he could sleep on the floor but his sure that Iruka would be mad at him.

**The next day Kakashie and Sasuke arrived at Iruka's house. They knock on the door.**

_"Ah! , you finally here, come in, come in said Iruka"_.. They proceed to the the lounge where Naruto is watching tv.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I will update probably in a week :)**


End file.
